Something Wicked This Way Comes
by xoVampireWeekendxo
Summary: They say that time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself."


Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns all.

Rating: M (Language, Sensuality, Ect.)

Character Pairings: Hermione/Draco

Summary: Hermione loses her time turner on her journey with Harry during the Prisoner of Azkaban. Who better to find it then Draco Malfoy, the dragon himself.

_"Time won't let me go  
If I could do it all again  
I'd go back and change everything  
But time won't let me go" - Time Won't Let Me Go, The Bravery  
_

_Chapter One: Draco's Discovery, Hermione's Loss_

"She punched you! Draco, the mudblood punched you." Marcus Flint, my Slytherin friend, said nastily. I sat down on the green chair in the Slytherin chair. I held my nose. It hurt. That damn Gryffindor, thinking she was brave and all. I got up. I wouldn't take this anymore.

Marcus seemed to be the one who was furious. "That little wench had no right to do that. She needs to know who her superiors are! If only there was a way to back in time or something and get revenge on her." He said. I snickered. 'Go back in time', right.

"Listen, I at least had the decency to not punch her back on the spot! I don't pick fights with girls, even if she is a foul mudblood."

I was standing there, along with two of my Slytherin companians, staring towards the great, foolish giant's 'home'. I wanted to witness the execution of that stupid bird or whatever... hippogriff. It nearly took out my arm with it's large claws. That's when that wench came at me with Saint Potter and Weaselbee. She had the guts to call me a 'foul loathsome little cockroach' and punch me! What the hell? I know I'm going to get her back now. She will feel my anger. "That's it. I'm going to get her back. She'll get what she so greatly deserved!" I grabbed my wand. I've been embarassed too much in front of my collegues becuase of the 'golden trio'.

"Draco. What are you going to do?" Marcus asked me curiously. I breathed in a heavy sigh. That was a good a question. _What was I going to do? _Hm, hex her perhaps? Give her a large nose to match that brain of hers?

"I don't know. But, as soon as I get to her, I'll figure something out." I rushed out of the room. I had to go fast. They might still be at the scene where they so evily punched me. "You'll get it." I whispered. I ran up to the hill were they were before I ran. That's when I saw something. Little did I know that this something was going to change everything. Perhaps ruin my life? I peered down to see something very odd. I nearly fell over with surprise and shock at the sight. Peering down towards Hagrid's hut, I saw the golden trio coming out of the back door. Then, I saw Potter and Granger, an exact replica, racing to get the hippogriff out of the chains that bound him! "What the hell is going on?" I said.

I stumbled down the hill sneakily, making sure not to be seen. In the forest where the replica of Potter and Granger were, I rushed up to them. "Scarhead and Granger. Well if it isn't a surprise. What the hell is going on, may I ask?" They jumped at the site of me. It looked like the Mudblood was going to throw up any moment. I smirked at there surprise. Obviously, they were up to something and I came just in time to spoil there little plan.

"M-Malfoy! What are you doing here!? Didn't I already teach you a lesson, or are here for more?" Granger said quite rudely.

I answered her, "Well, I'd like to ask what you're doing here. First of all, why is there and exact replica of you and Potter over there and why did you set that foul bird loose?" She hesitated, I noticed. I watched both of them exchange uneasy looks. Potter's dark, emerald eyes shone in the darkening night. It seemed to have gone from slightly dark and cloudy, to pitch black.

"You have no right to ask us that! Go away, ferret!" Granger said. I grinded my teeth together. I saw Potter nudge her.

"We have to go, Hermione! He's wasting our time! We have to save him!" Potter said. "Hermione!"

Granger thought she was _so_ 'cool'. She gave me a sneering look and grabbed his arm and ran. I noticed something slipped from her neck and fell to the floor quietly. It hit my eye and I picked it up curiously. This was quite odd. What was it first of all? I felt as if I had seen this somewhere before. It was a necklace of some sort with a cirlce in the middle and what seemed to be an hourglass. Quickly, I placed it in my pocket and ran off after them. To my misfortune, they were no where to be found. I scowled. I decided to head back up to Hogwarts. My anger from the previous hour had cooled of a bit, and it was best I get back before anyone noticed my long absence.

Just as I reached the hallway, there was a sudden movement. Then I saw to figures, one tall and one short. Crabbe and Goyle, of course. "Draco! Where were you?" Goyle asked me. His hands were full of Bertie Bott's Many Flavored Beans or whatever the hell they were called. "We've been looking for you all over."

"No where. Let's go back to the common room, shall we? I don't want to be seen by any of those silly prefects." I said. I held onto the thought of finding out what the strange object was that I had found earlier. My mind jumped at the thoughts. I made my way back to the Slytherin Common Room wth Crabbe and Goyle by my side. "On second thought, I think I'm going to the library." I said to the both of them. They looked at me quizzically.

"Why?" Crabbe said, his mouth full of food.

I rolled my eyes. "What do people do when they go to a library? Read, idiots!" I said. I could never fathom how stupid Crabbe and Goyle could be! "I'll be back later. I have to catch up on some things."

I left them bewildered and arrived at the library. I entered to see Ms. Pince, still on duty, sitting at her cherry wood desk comfortably reading. I noticed that she was reading 'My Life As A Muggle' By Daisy Hookum. How pathetic? Why would anyone want to read up on muggles? I remembered reading something about Daisy Hookum, the author. She had given up magic for a year and then wrote the book. I knew that I would never do anything of that matter. "Excuse me, where might I find a book that covers magical artifacts?" I asked. She looked up at me through her glasses and set her book down.

"Magical artifacts? Follow me." She said. I followed her and she handed me a book of one of the many shelves.

"Magical Objects of Our Time?" I asked.

Ms. Pince nodded. "Yes, it's a very good guide. Pictures, descriptions, and everything. It's also by Bathilda Bagshot. She's written quite a few books."

I nodded. This would be good enough for me. I checked the book out and brought it back to my room. I didn't want anyone to know what I was searching for, until at least, I found out what it was exactly. There was no one in my room, however, so I was safe. Everyone was down in the common room having a good game of 'Spin the Bottle'. Pansy, of course, was snogging everyone like crazy. I opened the book to find many, many artifacts of course. I groaned. I noticed thankfully, that the book was divided into sections. Like such artifacts that had to do with Communication were under one section, whilst concealers in another section. I looked at the necklace. It had an hourglass in the middle of the pendant, so I decided it had something to do with time. I switched over to page 83, where the Time Section began and I looked for picture(s) that resembled the object I retrieved from Granger. There it was! I nearly fainted at the sight of it.

It was a 'Time Turner'... What in hell was that? I read on about the description of it.

The **Time-Turner** is a device capable of time travel. The Time-Turner resembled an hourglass on a necklace. The number of times one turns the hourglass corresponds to the number of hours one travels back in time. It is extremely important that the user of a Time-Turner not be seen by past or future versions of themselves.

As soon as I read that, my heart skipped a beat! I was extremely filled with thoughts of what I could do with the object. That was probably why there was both Granger and Potter's replica. They were going back in time? Now, the question that lingered in my mind, was what they were going back for...

-------------------

"Harry, I've lost the time turner!" Hermione Granger said. She swiveled around looking for the necklace. They had returned back to the hospital wing. They finished there task of saving themselves, Sirius Black, and Buckbeak. However, there was little sense of relief. Hermione could not find the time turner. Her heart was racing.

"What the hell! Hermione, where'd it go?! What if it lands in the wrong hands. You know the consquences!" Harry said in a panic. "I can't believe that it's gone!"

"If it lands in the wrong hands, something terrible **will** happen."

*End of Chapter One! Review!*


End file.
